villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Diamond
White Diamond is a major unseen character and presumably one of the main antagonists of the Cartoon Network TV series Steven Universe. She is a Homeworld Gem who, along with Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and formerly Pink Diamond, formed the Great Diamond Authority. Her mural was first introduced in the 2nd season in the episode "It Could've Been Great", and reappeared in "Back to the Moon". Appearance While not having a fully detailed appearance, it is assumed that White Diamond would be of massive size like the other diamonds. According to her mural, she has spiky hair, shoulder pads similar to Yellow Diamond's, and is seen holding an orb in her hands. Also on said mural, White Diamond's gemstone was located on her forehead. In Garnet's flashback in the episode "Your Mother and Mine" White was shown to be taller than Yellow and Blue Diamond. Abilites and Powers White Diamond has the standard abilities of a Gem, those including: Enhanced condition, the ability to not age, and potentially, shapeshifting and fusion. However, she has a greater amount of power within, alongside Yellow and Blue Diamond, due to her status as a Diamond and member of the Great Diamond Authority. While most of her other powers remained in obscurity, White did help Yellow and Blue Diamond launch the light attack directly against Earth. History Nothing is known about White Diamond's past in Homeworld other than the fact that she is a presumed member of the Diamond Authority. While she has yet to have an official debut in the series, or even be mentioned by name, White Diamond's mural can be first seen in "It Could've Been Great" at the Moon Base and again in "Back To The Moon." In "The Trial," On Homeworld, a massive statue that resembles White Diamond's head and shoulders towers in the skyline. In "Your Mother and Mine", White Diamond is briefly seen in the beginning of Garnet's flashback, along with other silhouettes of the diamonds. Later, her silhouette was shown again, along with Yellow and Blue Diamond's silhouettes, after the three have become aware of Pink Diamond's death caused by Rose Quartz. Her hand was revealed as she, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond launched the Corrupting Light on Earth to end the Rebellion in retaliation. Future White Diamond, although apparently still a member of the Diamond Authority, has not yet actively appeared in the show, even during the trial in concerning the shattering of Pink Diamond. Neither Blue nor Yellow Diamond has made any reference to her, either. The reason for this is unknown. She is expected to make an appearance eventually, and given the apparent build-up, possibly prove to be the main antagonist of the show. Gallery 95b0vV9.jpg|Previous Diamond Authority White Diamond Communicator.png|White Diamond Communicator White Diamond's Mural by BlackMoon121.png|White Diamond's Mural Tumblr inline o61vx09Yw41ry90cc 1280.png|White Diamond Mural Depiction In the Background Back_to_the_Moon_180.png|Lower Depiction of White Diamonds Mural Diamond_Authority_symbol_previous.png|Former Diamond Authority Symbol Back_to_the_Moon_160.png|White Diamond lower depiction of her Mural alongside Yellow Diamond tumblr_p5yillCNkO1vmuj5so3_1280.png|White Diamond's hand with Yellow's and Blue's. Diamonds'_Corruption_Light.gif TheDiamondAuthorityMurals.jpg|White Diamond in the Season 5 teaser, along with other diamonds. Tumblr p67ljiEP5a1wb5mnmo1 1280.png|The Diamonds in Season 5 promo art The_Trial_243.png|White diamond in "The Trial" Trivia * Due to the location of her gem on the forehead and the fact that Pearl of the Crystal Gems used to serve the Homeworld (as she claimed in the StevenBomb episode "Adventures in Light Distortion"), it is strongly implied that Pearl used to serve White Diamond before defecting to the Crystal Gems. ** However, this theory is still in debate since Pearl has both Pink and White color in her body, and so, it is unknown whether she used to belong to Pink or White Diamond. Some theorize she was a gift from White to Pink. ** It was revealed in ‘A single pale Rose’ that Pearl belonged to Pink Diamond. * Because of her Diamond symbol being on top of the other Diamonds, it is largely implied that she is the leader of the Great Diamond Authority, and by extension, the ruler of the entire Gem Race. However, it is stated by Peridot that the army of Homeworld obeys mostly to Yellow Diamond and she has complete authority over the military. Therefore, White Diamond is mostly equal to the other Diamonds. ** Given the prominence of White Diamond's structure on Homeworld, it is possible she serves as Homeworld's head of government. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Enigmatic Category:Supremacists Category:Energy Beings Category:Slaver Category:Strategic Category:Unseen Category:Genocidal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Flashback villains Category:Supervillains Category:Humanoid Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Hero